Generally, hydropower (or small hydropower) generation system which uses geographic height difference, pulls the water from the low position up to the higher position and stores it by operating a pump with time-based available surplus power and operates the turbine in the low position by releasing the water to produce electricity on demand of electric power is very useful technology as a means of storage for electricity of which surplus energy is not easy to be stored.
In particular, when the gap between supply and demand of time-based power is large, a pump is operated to add high potential energy by surplus power. On demand of power, the water in the high position is released to produce electric power stably for a constant period of time. Thus, the potential energy-based power generation system has a superior characteristic for coordination with new renewable energy generation sources, which are characterized by intermittent power generation.
However, there are not many locations that are proper for hydropower (or small hydropower) generation with geographical conditions having appropriate height difference with abundant water sources. There are also environmental problems caused by installment and operation of (small) hydro power generation system allowing large capacity power generation, a civil complaint regarding acceptance of residents. In addition, there is a problem regarding power transmission to demand locations i.e., a proper site and a location in a long distance. Thus, (small) hydro power generation systems were less competitive than other power generation systems (i.e., a thermal power generation, a combined cycle power generation system, etc.)
In addition, transferring by a conventional pump is essential for the process in which a media (water) with a low potential energy is made one with a high potential energy, and it causes inevitable loss. Thus, there is need for searching a solution which is more efficient, cost-saving compared to technology for procuring potential energy using a conventional pump.
Meanwhile, a hydro power generation system and the method for generating power therewith was developed and registered as Korean Patent No. 10-0699115.
In addition, a fuel cell power generation system and the method thereof which retrieve efficiently the thermal energy caused during the electric power generation process by using a fuel cell and use it were developed and registered as Korean Patent No. 10-0802800.
However, the inventions above could not solve the aforementioned problems. There was not any power generation system which could overcome the aforementioned problems.